flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagerō
Kagerō (陽炎, Kagerō) also known as Kage Hoshi (影子, Kage Hōshi) in the beginning of the manga is Recca's mother. She obtained immortality when she sent Recca (and accidentally Kurei) to the future by using a forbidden spell during the battle between the Hokage and Nobunaga's army. Appearance In the past, Kagerō wore a kimono dress when she gives birth to Recca and later a dark blue kunoichi's uniform, and her black hair was longer, falling down to the middle of her back. However, after time, she cut her hair into shoulder length. She also has two small moles under her bottom lip. Kagerō wears a black cloak, similar to Kurei, but with a white turtleneck section above her breasts, as well as a gold wreath around her neck. She also wears a sphereical earring, with a smaller sphere under it. She also wears the Hokage symbol as a tattoo on the back of her right hand. Kagerō is very attractive, pheromonal, charismatic. Kagerō has flawless smooth fair skin, piecing yet warm indigo eyes, a "well-endowed" body and well-toned flexible lean muscles. In the anime, Kagero's eyes were medium blue. During her stay in the Hanabishi's residence and before Team Hokage enters in Ura Buto Satsujin, she wears an off-white sleeveless v-neck shirt, dark gray skirt and black flats. Her shoulder length hair is tied in a low bun adorned with a brown ribbon. In one episode during the meeting with Shigeo Hanabishi, she was wearing an orange apron while wearing her casual outfit. Personality In the beginning of the series, Kagerō, under the pseudonym, Kage Hoshi portrayed herself as a cold, but cunning manipulator. However when her true intentions came out, it became quite clear she was little more than a mother who's suffered centuries of loneliness. She becomes something of a mentor to the team, putting in her wisdom where she can to guide everyone. She is quite knowledgeable about the madogu, and usually serves as the team's advisor. Even acting as herself when not using the Kage Hoshi persona, Kagerō can still be manipulative in order to succeed, as seen when she fooled both Domon and Kirito into thinking the data disk was real, when in reality it was a fake. Part in the Story Abilities and Techniques Immortality: Because of her use of the Jikūryūri technique, Kagerō's body has been rendered immortal and superhuman. She possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and her mind and soul are as immortal as her biological body, she's immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal, even if she is disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted, or even if she is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, she will still return to life. Absolutely immune to all harm, nor can she die of any natural, supernatural, and/or unnatural causes. Her existence and soul are completely independent of even the concept of reality, making her not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Her powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, copied, etc. New powers can still be developed and existing ones strengthened, but only through the her own will and abilities. She is eternal and indestructible. Superhuman Physiology: Kagero possesses superhuman: adaptability, agility, analysis, attractiveness, awareness, balance, beauty, bravery, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, equilibrium', '''endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, invincibility, invulnerability, leadership, libido, manipulation, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, natural body, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, self-control, senses, speed, strength, tactical analysis and tolerance. She possesses endless; willpower, humor, nobility, sincerity, vitality, virility, empathy, eloquence, charisma and will to live. She never gets bored of life, does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, allowing her to live forever without ever falling to despair, & always enjoying life. * '''Natural Body:'' She possesses perfect genes & body, with smooth flawless smooth skin, perfect; white teeth, full black wavy hair, a lean, well-toned, well-fit, perfectly golden-proportioned body, her body shape remain's perfect no matter how much calories she intakes. She is "well-endowed," tall, dignified, majestic, and young. She's remarkably handsome and beautiful with an elegant face, capable of sweeping any heart at a glance. Her vocal cords allow her to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone she wants. She is capable of precise manipulation of her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, scents, pheromones, etc, she can control them with conscious or subconscious command, allows him to adjust or improve body functions. * '''Intelligent: Her mind comfortably operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, she can quickly process limitless information streams, rapidly respond to any changing situations, and instinctively perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind. She automatically notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, and intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. She can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing her to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. She has total recall and permanently remembers, she can instantly and perfectly recall everything she has read, seen or heard, without trouble or pause for thought, Her brain has unlimited storage, analytical and processing capacity (she easily and perfectly recited a poem she read once 400 years prior). * Alpha: '''She naturally exerts her willpower unto others (any species); attracting others to perceive her as the natural leader, easily gaining their trust, respect & loyalty, she can also induce fear/intimidation forcing obedience. She also radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. * '''Manipulation: She is able to manipulate and interface with electrical signals emitted from living beings and/or machines. Primarily used to control the motor skills of others. She can command other beings by giving them orders to do her bidding no matter what the victim thinks or feel. She can manipulate electromagnetism. * Invulnerability: Her musculoskeletal system is hardened, fortified, & elastic making her incredibly strong, durable and flexible She has displayed a certain level of physical invulnerability (her skin feels like well-toned flesh); she is immune to any/all kind of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. She cannot be harmed by projectiles or puncturing, nor can he be poisoned, drowned, suffocated, or damaged in any conventional way. She keeps her normal supersense of touch. Physical, energy, chemical, and psychic assaults have negligible effects on her. As a result of this she has unlimited stamina. survived being; stabbed, shot by a fully automatic machine guns, fallen from great heights (6 miles), intercepted incoming bullets bare handed, and lived in extreme temperatures, all without sustaining injury . * Perfect Equilibrium: She can achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She’s able to instinctively adjust her position, this allows her to balance herself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Perfect Agility: Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their invulnerability.. She can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Due to her incredible strength and flexibility, she is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc . * Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:Although she isn't seen fighting regularly, Kagerō is a fairly skilled kunoichi, as she was seen in battle at times during her youth. Kagerō is also capable of closing her mind, even when fighting, making mind reading useless against her. Madōgu Eikai Gyoku (影界玉, Shadow Ball): An orb held by what appears to be dragon's claw, and is used by Kagerou. It allows the user to travel through shadows and can show the past and the present. With this madogu Kagerō can observe people from a distance (scrying) It shows things by either showing it in the ball itself or like a projector. However, powerful magical fields can block the Eikai Gyoku's effects. Shikigami (式髪, Hair Animator): An orb that turns strands of hair into weapons, like blades, by hardening them into needle-like objects. She can use her hair as a weapon, as seen when she killed a monster with pins made of her hair. It is unknown where she obtained this madōgu from, it is probably the same one she used in the flashbacks. It has the kanji for "Hair" (髪, Kami) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (paper). Kaigetsu (海月, Ocean Moon): A boomerang-like sword, that is curved blade similar to a Persian sword and is shaped similarly to a crescent moon. It is used very much like Kaoru's form of the Kōgon Anki, and has no major power beyond its boomerang throw, though it carries a good deal of force with it. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Moon' (月, Tsuki) written on it. Hōkishin (砲鬼神, Soul Cannon): A weapon that resembles the Kuchibashi-Ō, initially used by Kirin. It is a claw attached to the user's arm that opens in the front and fires various types of projectiles, such as a stinger or spikes(which can be poisonous) which is determined by orbs that are inserted on the side. Near the end of the series, Kagerō gets the Hōkishin after it was given to her by Kirin. Techniques Trivia *In the Filipino version, her name is Emma Kagehoshi as her alternate name is her surname. *In the Filipino Dub of the anime, she and Mikoto are both voiced by the same voice actress. Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Female